


One Can Never Tell

by defensorangeli



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defensorangeli/pseuds/defensorangeli
Summary: “What’s meant to be will always find a way” -Trisha YearwoodAlejandra Custodia and her brother Skyler just moved to Beacon Hills. While having to adjust to a new school, Alejandra also has to worry about protecting her brother from a psychotic Alpha.





	1. The New Kid

“Sometimes life has a cruel sense of humor, giving you the thing you always wanted at the worst time possible”

-Lisa Kleypas, Sugar Daddy

            _Beep, Beep, Be…_

            “Stupid alarm,” I said as I got out of bed and ready for my first day at Beacon Hills High School. My younger brother would be starting his first day at Beacon Hills Elementary. I quickly ran downstairs and started a cup of French Vanilla coffee for myself and some hard-boiled eggs for my brother before going to wake him. By the time he woke up the eggs and my coffee are done so we ate breakfast before going back to our rooms to change. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a red tank top and a black crop top hoodie. I quickly brushed my reddish-brown hair before grabbing my phone and keys. I went downstairs to find my brother in front of the TV.

            “Skyler, grab your bag and put on your shoes,” I said as I put on my black knee-high boots.

            “Going” he replied as he grabbed his backpack and his sneakers.

            After we are done we exited the house and entered my 2008 black Chevy Cobalt. I dropped off my brother and then continued until I reach my new school. I parked in the student lot and grabbed my bag. I locked my car and walked towards the school. This school looked a lot older than my previous school. I quickly found the main office in order to retrieve my schedule and locker.

            “Hello, I’m Alejandra Custodia. I am here to retrieve a copy of my schedule and locker code.” I told one of the secretaries.

            “Hello, here is your schedule. Hope you have a good first day, “she replied handing me a piece of paper, “your locker number and code are on the top.”

            “Thank you,” I replied before looking at the paper. I see that I had English first, then Chemistry, Economics, lunch, study hall, Algebra 2 and gym. I quickly found my English class and took a seat in the last row right next to the window. A guy with buzz-cut brown hair sat in front of me. Once the bell rang the teacher started writing on the board.

            “As you all know there was a body found in the woods last night and I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various Macomb scenarios as to what happened but I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on our desk outlining this semester” the teacher said before sitting down at his desk. So that was all the sirens last night I thought before concentrating on the syllabus which only took a few minutes to read. About a minute after I finished reading it the door to the classroom opened and in walks a man in a suit and a teenage girl.

            “Class this is are new student Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome” the man said before leaving. I was happy that I turned down the escort to class when it was offered to me when I registered a few days ago. Allison sat next to the buzz-cut boy. The boy in front of her turned around and gave her a pen. I realized that he has been acting weird all period. Like he randomly jumped and began to look around like something startled him when the class was silent because everyone was reading their syllabus.

            “…Metamorphous page 133” the teacher said as he began to teach. Our textbooks were already on our desks with the syllabus when we arrived. The rest of the day went by in the same fashion since it was only the first day of school. Some teachers started the lessons while others just let us relax. At lunch, I sat with Allison since we were the new kids. I found out that she was used to being the new kid since her family was always on the move and I explained to her that this was the first time that I moved away from my hometown. I was glad she didn’t ask why I had moved since I didn’t want to talk about it. By the end of the day, I learned that the buzz-cut haired kid was Stiles Skilinski and the one who was acting weir in English was Scott McCall. I had multiple classes with the both of them. I also found out that my locker is next to Allison’s which made me happy since I hoped that we would develop a friendship. Anyway, after school both me and Allison were at our lockers when I realized she was looking behind me. I glanced back quickly and realized that she is looking at Scott. Before I can ask Allison about it a strawberry blond girl walked up to us and told Allison.

            “That jacket is absolutely killer. Where did you get it?”

            “My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Franscio” Allison replied.

            “And you are my new best friend” the blond replied right before a guy turned her around and gives her a kiss. I heard her say Jackson so that must be the guy’s name. After that I tuned out the conversation not really caring about the popular click since I would not have much time to spend with them.

            I tapped Allison on the shoulder and said, “I have to go pick up my brother see you tomorrow,” before the blond who is named Lydia dragged her away. I got out to the parking lot and sped off to the elementary school to get my brother. I parked right in front of the school and see my brother standing by the entrance talking to a group of boys. I honked the horn so that he knows I am there. As soon as he heard the horn he turned around and said bye to his new friends and walked towards the car.

            “How was school” I asked as I started driving home.

            “It’s school, Lexi, how you think” he replied.

            “Looks to me like you have made some friends,” I replied.

            “Yeah but I miss my old friends”

            “I know but we have to adapt okay, once I turn 18 I promise we’ll move back. For now try to make this work”

            “Kay, Lexi”

            The rest of the ride was silent. I knew this was a big change for him. When we got home, Skyler ran to his room to play on the Xbox Live with his friends. I also went to my room and closed the door. I put on some rock music while I did my homework which was mostly just a packet for Algebra 2 that we had started in class. It was for the teacher to figure out what our levels were and how much we remembered from Algebra 1. Our chemistry teacher, Mr. Harris, also gave use homework which was to read an outline the first section of the first chapter and answer the end of the section questions. He had begun the lecture in class already. By 4:30, I finished all my homework and went downstairs to start making dinner.

            “Sky” I called once dinner was ready. He came rushing down the stairs as I served the food. We ate in silence. Afterwards I did the dishes before deciding to go for a walk in the woods behind our house. I ran to my room to grabbed my cell and headphones before knocking on my brother’s door

            “I’m going for a walk” I told him.

            “Sure, don’t pass out” he joked as I close the door. I went downstairs and put on my boots. I walked out of the house and into the forest. I wandered around following my instincts in like 20 minutes I came to a clearing in which a burnt house stands. I could feel despair and anger and pain coming from the house which is not surprising since people most likely died in the fire. What was most surprising is the 2011 black Chev Camaro parked in front of the house. I walked up to the car and stood with my back facing the house. I put my hand on the hood to found it still warm.

            “What are you doing here?” a masculine voice asked from behind me. I turned around to find an attractive scratch that hot black hair guy wearing a leather jacket standing on the porch of the house. I felt an aura radiating off him that was similar to the one I felt coming off of Scott but this one was tamer. “Huh?” he asked when I don’t reply.

            “I was walking when I found this place” I responded truthfully. I stared at his eyes which I now realized are a dark green. Once I filtered out the strange aura I felt pain and grieving as well as distrust. It then hit me that this must have been his family’s home. “I’m sorry for your loss” I said. I could tell he was surprised. Next thing I knew he was pinning me to his car. Now if this had been a different scenario I probably would not have minded. Okay those thoughts have to go away I’m in a possibly life threating situation here not here right time hormones.

            “How do you know” he asked.

            “I feel it. I feel your emotions that you try to hide behind the bad boy exterior. I feel your sorrow and your distrust” I responded surprising myself since I never tell anyone about my ability to read emotion but my instincts were telling me I could trust him. He looked at me for a few moments before releasing me but does not move.

            “How” he questioned.

            “I don’t know. I was born like this being able to feel the spirits and emotions of those around me” I said. He didn’t seem to believe me. “I’m not lying” I said.

            “I know “he responded as he took a step back which gave me enough room to stand up straight.

            “How” I asked. He seemed to contemplate something before turning around and walking back to the house. “It has to do with that strange aura around you and Scott” I saw him freeze as I said this.

            “What aura” he asked turning back around. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the aura by itself until it is no longer an aura but a wolf.

            “The spirit of the wolf that resides within you” I said as I open my eyes. I found myself against the car again with his hand around my throat.

            “Do not tell anyone or I will kill you” he threatened tightening his hand in warning.

            “Your secret is safe with me” I managed to say. After that he pulled his hand away and took a step back. “What’s your name” I asked. He turned around and started to walk back to the house. For a moment, I think he wasn’t going to respond.

            “Derek Hale” he said before he reaches the porch.

            “I’m Alejandra Custodia” I said as I turn around to go back home. Once I reached the edge of the clearing, I turned around to find him gone. I reached out my senses and found out that he is in the house, I said a silent prayer for the spirits of the dead who still linger there before going home. As soon as I entered my house it began to downpour. I went to take a shower and changed into my tank top and sleeping pants before checking on my brother.

            “Sky, go to sleep” I said once I see he is still on the Xbox at least he took a shower while I was gone.

            “Kay, Lexi” he replied shutting off the game. I go back to my bathroom and brush my teeth before going to sleep myself. Tomorrow is a new day, let’s see how it turns out I think before sleep consumes me.


	2. The Truth Comes Out

“Camouflage is a game we all like to play, but our secrets are as surely revealed by what we want to seem to be as by what we want to conceal”

-Russell Lynes

            The week flew by so quickly that the next thing I knew it was already Friday. I somehow managed to form a strained friendship with the popular click through Allison. I had even been invited to the party tonight at Jackson’s though at first, I had to reject but Skyler asked me the same day if he could stay over at a friend’s house overnight. I was overjoyed when he asked and of course told him he could. I had seen the mother of this friend pick up her son every day when I went to pick up Skyler and hadn’t gotten any bad vibes from her. I had immediately texted both Allison and Lydia to let them know that I was able to attend the party. Now house parties are really my thing but tonight was special. It was the night of the full moon. I agreed to go with Allison and Lydia to watch the lacrosse tryouts before going home to get ready for the party. I walked with the girls towards the lacrosse field so that we could get good spots. Lydia had explained to me and Allison that lacrosse was the main sport here. My old school didn’t even have lacrosse and when I mentioned this it led to Jackson explaining the sport to me or at least what he thought to be the important points of the sport. By the time the team got on the field more than half the school is there. Allison waved to Scott and Scott waved back but got caught by his coach. The coach talked to the team before the tryouts start. The first time Scott got the ball he looked at it in shock before running towards the goal only to be rammed into by Jackson. I could feel Scott’s anger rising as well as the wolf. Him and Jackson started for the ball and once the whistle blew Scott had the ball. He managed to dodge the first four defenders. Three other players created wall in which Scott flips over and scores. His team ran over to celebrate the shot.

            “McCall, get over here” Coach Flintstock who happens to be the economics and gym teacher said “What in God’s name was that. This is a lacrosse field. What are you trying out for the gymnastics team?” Scott replied but I couldn’t hear him. “What the hell was that” Coach Flintstock asked. There is short pause be he said “well you made the shot and guess what you’re starting buddy. You made first line.” As soon as those words leave his mouth everyone began to cheer. Shortly after that Lydia, Allison and I left to get ready. I showered and got my homework done while my hair dries. Mr. Harris has been killing us with homework even though it is only the first week. The rest of my classes have slowly started to introduce homework. Luckily, I finished my chemistry homework during study hall which I was now considering a godsend. I only had to do the problems that had been assigned for Algebra 2 and some reading for economics and English. After my hair dried, I put on a strapless knee-length black dress with a red and silver rose and a sliver slash that goes around my waist. I clipped back my bangs and put on some silver eyeshadow and black eyeliner. I put on my black leather jacket and silver heels begore putting on white gold and onyx earrings and my white gold dragon pendant. I grabbed my keys and phone before going to my car. I called the house where my brother is supposed to be staying.

            “Hello” a lady answered.

            “Hello, I am Alejandra Custodia. I just wanted to make sure Skyler is there and if he is going to be spending the night” I replied.

            “Yes, he is Alejandra” she replied.

            “Thank you and have a good night”

            “You too” she said before hanging up the phone. I put my phone in my jacket and start the car. I drove to Jackson’s house and quickly found parking on the street. I got out of the car and let down the barriers I put up to block out other emotions so that I could get a feel for what kind of party this was. There was arousal which I expected from a teenage party as well as joy and many other positive emotions. I put the alarm on my car and my headlights reflected off the black Camaro parked in front of my car. I concentrated on filtering through the onslaught of emotions until I find what I’m looking for. The wolf. I walked into the party blocking out everything else except for that. Derek was standing behind a fire alone. I walked up to him knowing that no matter how quiet I am he will know that I am there. I hasn’t seen him since that night even though every night I feel the pull to go back to the clearing with the burnt house. I resisted. I rarely ever resist such a strong pull but I felt that it was for the best. I had managed to come up with some reasons to why that aura, that spirit of the wolf and tonight would be the night to see if I am right. By now I was standing right next to Derek.

            “Didn’t think I would see you here” I said looking into the crowd of dancing teens.

            “Why are you here” he asked.

            “It’s a high school party. I am a high school student so it would make sense that I am here” I replied.

            “No, I mean here as in next to me” he said clarifying his earlier question.

            “You’re the only guy that is not ruined by his hormones here. I rather be here than have to deal with some guy trying to get into my pants. Anyway, this is a good watching spot and I came to test out a theory” I glanced at him in the light of the fire making him look more mysterious. Her had an eyebrow raised which I took as an invitation to continue my explanation. I lowered my voice to a whisper and said, “Scott, if I have found out the true reason for the spirit of the wolf, will turn tonight because it is the full moon.” Neither of us say anything as the topic of conversation walked in with Allison. He looked our way when a dog behind Derek began to bark. Derek shuts the dog up with a look, Allison asked Scott something which took his attention off of us. Derek went to leave when I grabbed his arm. A group of people block Scott’s view of us for a moment.

            “Dance with me please” I said the first thing that came to my mind. He gave me a look as if I was on drugs or something. “I’m serious we can keep an eye on him and he won’t know there’s too many people.” He doesn’t speak but nodded and I grabbed his hand, not entirely sure where my confidence came from, and dragged him to an empty spot on the edge of the dance floor where we could keep an eye on Scott but he couldn’t see us. Now that I had a chance to think I wasn’t sure if this suggestion was as rational as I explained or if it was hormone filled originally. I decided not to dwell on it at the moment. I noticed Scott looked up at the moon before grabbing Allison’s hand and going to dance. Derek surprised me by putting his hands on my waist. There was an upbeat song playing but I didn’t really care that we are dancing to what seemed to be our own music as I put my arms on his shoulders. To anyone else we would seem like a couple enjoying each other’s company but in reality, we were both looking out of the corner of our eyes at Scott. After a few minutes in which things get really intimate between Scott and Allison, Scott runs off.

            “He’s turning” I whispered.

            “Yes” Derek replied letting go of me as I take my arms off his shoulders. I ignored the ping of disappointment.

            “I’ll take Allison home” I thought out loud.

            “No, I will you go home” he says with authority. I knew he had some plan so I don’t bother to point out that Allison doesn’t know him. I walked through the house to get to the front entrance to leave and spotted Derek talking to Allison.

            “I’m a friend of Scott’s” he said shooting her a smile. I couldn’t help but think that he should smile more because it makes him look sexier than he already is. Wait did I just think that. I shook my head and started walking to my car. I pulled out of my parking spot just as Derek turned on the engine to his Camaro. I got home in five minutes and ran to my room to change. I was going to go into the woods because I had a feeling that something was going to happen and I have learned to trust my instincts. I changed into black yoga pants and a black shirt with a black hoodie. I took off my earrings and tied my hair up into a ponytail. I muted my phone and grabbed the spare key for the backdoor before putting on my sneakers and sprinting towards the woods. My instincts led me to an area of trees. I sensed Derek and Scott close by so I climbed one of the trees hoping that the leaves would cover my scent.

            “Shh quiet” I heard Derek say. “Too late they’re already here run.” I felt other people approaching and then there was an explosion sound. I laid down on the branch just in time to see Scott get pinned to the tree I am in. I saw three men a few feet away. One who seemed to be the leader was holding a crossbow while the other two stood like guards. One of the guards was taken out and I started to climb down so that I was still covered by the tree but close enough to the ground that I could jump out of the tree quickly. The other guard is down and the leader turned around. I took this as y chance and silently dropped to the floor and pulled out the arrow before whispering to Scott “run” and took off in a random direction. I could tell Scoot is following me closely as well as Derek. When I can no longer feel the other guys, I stopped and leaned against a tree panting. Scott collapsed at the base of another tree panting as well and back to being human. Derek stands looking unfazed by the run.

            “Who were they” Scott asked in between gulps of air.

            “Hunters the kind that have been hunting us for centuries” Derek replied.

            “Us. You mean you. You’re the one who did this to me” Scott accused standing up.

            “Is it really so bad Scott that you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human can ever hope. You’ve been given something most people would kill for. The bite is a gift” Derek said.

            “I don’t want it” Scott said.

            “You will and you’re going to need me if you want to learn how to control it. See you and me Scott we’re brother’s now” Derek said putting his hand on Scott’s shoulder. I walked up to Scott to check his arm now that I have caught my breath. “What are you doing here?” Derek asked.

            “Is this how you normally greet people?” I asked inspecting the wound which is starting to heal on its own. I could tell Derek is glaring at my back so I turned around and matched his glare. “I am here because I felt like I should be. I saved his ass so lay off. Anyway, I’m going home now. Good night Scott” I said walking in the direction of my house.

            “Good night Alex” Scott said before I am out of hearing range. I ran back home and went straight to my bedroom. I changed into my pajamas and did my nightly routine before going to sleep knowing that both Scott and Derek are werewolves.


	3. Danger to us All

“I fear being like everyone I hate, I fear failure, I fear losing control”

-Marilyn Manson

            I woke up late Saturday morning and decided to go check on Scott before going to pick up my brother. I went to take a shower and change into gray yoga pants and a plain white tee-shirt. I grabbed a grey hoodie that was from my old school and put it on. I put my hair into a bun before putting on socks and my sneakers and grabbed my keys and phone before going to my car. Once I got to my car I realized that I did not have any idea where Scott lived or had his number. I figured that I can find his spirit and follow it even though I have never tried before from such a distance after all for all I knew he could have lived on the other side of town. I closed my eyes and focused on the wolf. First, I found Derek’s aura because he is closer so I block him out. After a minute or so I find Scott’s. I opened my eyes, turned on the car and used his aura as a guide to his place. After about 10 minutes, I was in front of his house. I parked in his driveway and walked up to the door. I rang the doorbell and waited. Scott opened the door in like five minutes.

            “How are you,” I asked.

            “Feeling better do you want to come in” he replied

            “Sure thanks” I replied as he closed the door behind me.

            “Can I ask you something” he asked.

            “Sure, what’s up?”

            “Well yesterday I sorta abandoned Allison at the party and I was wondering if you could tell me how I should apologize.”

            “I saw what happened. You left to protect her even if she doesn’t know that. Your apology should be sincere and from the heart that way she may give you a second chance.”

            “Ok, I have one more question.”

            “Go ahead.”

            “How do you know Derek Hale?”

            “Oh, his house or more like what remains of it is like a 20-minute walk from my place. I live just on the outskirts of the forest. I have to go pick up my brother, bye Scott. See you Monday and get some rest” I said as I walked out of the house and back to my car. I called my brother to get the address of the house in which he was staying at. Once that was done I started the car and went to get my brother. I stayed in the car as my brother came out of the house and into the car.

            “How was the sleepover” I asked.

            “Good. How was your party?” he asked.

            “Interesting to say the least” I replied. The rest of the ride is quiet. If you had not figured it out yet we don’t really speak much to each other. Once we got home Skyler ran to his room and I decided to go for a walk. I locked my car and walked into the woods. I ended up in the clearing with what I now knew is the Hale House. The Camaro was out front again so I know Derek is home or around.

            “Derek” I said in a loud voice but not enough to be a scream or yell.

            “What are …” he started as he walked out of the front door.

            “You doing here” I finished causing him to glare at me. “I know the drill by now. Anyway, I just wanted to check if you were ok and to apologize for my behavior last night but you have to admit that it would get annoying if every time you see someone they ask the same question.” He didn’t say anything but turned around and walked back into the house but left the door open as an invitation for me to enter the mostly burnt down home. Against my better judgment I decided to enter. Once I walked through the front door, I am assaulted with the feelings of anger and sadness so strong that they broke through my barrier and brought me to my knees. Once my hands touch the floor I felt a vision coming.

~Vision~

            I stood up to see the Hale House in all its former glory. I saw a girl and a teenage guy, who after a few moments I realize is Derek leave. It was night out and there was still much activity going on within the house. I felt my feet drag me to a door that led to the basement. I walked downstairs and saw many people gathered there. Next thing I knew a fire has started I caught a glimpse of blond hair by one of the bared windows.

~End vision~

            I came back to reality and find myself instead of on the floor, like I had expected, in a pair of warm arms against an equally warm and muscular chest. I looked up and saw Derek looking down at me.

            “What happened” he asked.

            “Something or someone wants me to know the truth about what happened here and once I came in contact with the floor a vision started” I explained

            “One of your abilities” he asked.

            “Yeah” I replied still a bit shaken from the vision. I got a lot of visions about death in my sleep but they still freaked me out. From my spot in Derek’s arm I looked around some of the house and could recall vividly how it looked before the fire. “Does blond hair mean anything to you” I asked once the effects of the vision had left. He looked at me questioningly. “I saw blond hair by the window in the basement right after the fire started” I explained. He didn’t respond to the question but I felt him tense and decided to drop it knowing that I would find out eventually. It was then I realized that I was still in his arms and against his chest. I took a step back and broke out of his embrace, not that I really wanted to. I felt safe there, but I knew it would get awkward soon so I put some distance between us. “This place was really beautiful. If you have the money you should restore it” I said trying to change the subject.

            “Don’t you have somewhere else to be” he asked. I could tell by the tone of his voice and the emotions he was emitting he wanted me to leave.

            “I should go back and check on my brother. I’ll see you around” I said opening the door and leaving. I wondered around the forest a bit before going back home. Once I got back home, I checked on my brother who was still playing video games. After that I went to the kitchen and checked the fridge to see what to make for dinner. I decided to make pizza but still need a few fresh ingredients.

            “Sky, I’m going to the market. I’ll be right back. Do you want anything?” I yelled up the stairs.

            “No, Lexi “he replied. I grabbed my keys and stuck my wallet back into the pouch of my hoodie. I left the house and entered my car. I turned on the radio and “It’s my Life” by Bon Jovi started to play. I began to sing along. By the time the song ended I had reached the market. I got out of my car and walked in. I quickly bought some peppers, mushrooms and pepperoni. In 10 minutes, I was back in the car and on my way home. I walked in to the house and make the pizza dough. While the dough rose, I went to my room and checked to make sure all my homework was done. I then turned on my laptop to do some research on the Hale house fire. I found a few articles but they all said that the fire was a tragic accident caused by faulty electricity. Also, there were two survivors. Derek and his sister Laura unharmed. One article spoke about a Peter Hale who was hospitalized with permeant brain damage from smoke inhalation. This made me think where was Laura. After such a traumatic event, I would have thought the two siblings would have stuck together. Also, the blond who set the fire was smart enough to not leave any evidence to show that it was arson. After my small research time, I had so many more questions that the internet could never answer. Why was the whole Hale family killed? Why was Derek back? Who was the blond arsonist? Where was Laura Hale? Did any of this relate to the half of a body found in the woods? I walked back downstairs and took the dough out of the refrigerator and rolled it into a circle to put on the pizza mold and then stuck it in the oven? After the crust was toasty, I took it out and put on all the ingredients before sticking it back into the oven and setting the table.

            “Sky dinner” I called.

            “2 minutes” he replied.

            I took the pizza out after a minute and cut it into slices before sliding it onto a plate and putting it in the center of the table. Skyler came down and sat at his place across from mine as I put Parmesan cheese, pepper flakes and garlic powder on the table. We ate out dinner in relative silence. Sky ran back upstairs after eating while I did the dishes. I saw that there were three pieces of pizza left so I wrapped them up in aluminum foil to keep them warm and went into the forest. I walked directly to the Hale house. I saw that the Camaro was out front so I knew Derek was home or nearby. I knocked on the door and waited a few minutes before turning around to go home when the door opens behind me. I turned around to see Derek standing in the doorway with an eyebrow raised.

            “I just wanted to bring you dinner because I wasn’t sure if you can cook here and if you can’t I’m sure a home cooked meal would be nice” I said quickly since I was nervous and handed him the wrapped slices of pizza and turned to leave.

            “Thank you” I heard behind me in a strained voice almost as if it hurt him to say it.

            “You’re welcome” I replied looking over my shoulder. “You’re welcome to come over to my house anytime for dinner” I offered and then walked away. I felt bad for him know that he didn’t have anyone. It’s not easy being alone. I walked home and finished the dishes before going to sleep. Sunday passes quickly since I was busy with chores like cleaning the house and doing the grocery shopping and doing some last-minute reading for tomorrow. I managed to convince Skyler to do the laundry and his homework before playing. It was now night and I went out to stand on my balcony that over looked the forest. I thought about everything that had happened in the last week. From starting at a new school to meeting Derek to discovering that Derek and my classmate Scott were werewolves. After about an hour I went back inside.

“Sky, time for bed” I yelled.

“Kay, Lexi” he replied. I got into bed and fell asleep right away. I awoke to my alarm going off the next day. I got up showered and changed into black jeans with a black tight long-sleeved shirt and a red vest before going to cook some scrambled eggs for me and my brother and coffee. As soon as breakfast was ready I went and woke up Skyler. Once he was awake we ate breakfast and I did my hair while he went to get dressed. Within half an hour we were in the car on our way to school. I dropped Skyler off first before going to the high school. The school day passed by quickly. After school, I saw Allison walk by Scott. I stay hidden behind a tree. Have I ever mentioned that trees make great hiding places? I listened in to their conversation.

            “So, what happen you left me stranded at the party,” Allison said.

            “Yeah, I know, I know. I’m really sorry, I am but you’re going to have to trust I had a really good reason” Scott rambled.

            “Did you get sick?” Allison asked.

            “I definitely had an attack of something” he said.

            “Am I going to get an explanation?” Allison asked.

            “Can you just find it in your heart to trust me on this one” Scott almost begged.

            “Am I going to regret this?” Allison asked.

            “Probably…so is that a yes on the second chance” Scott said hopefully.

            “Definitely yes” Allison replied. I heard a honk and peeked around the tree. I saw a dark red Tahoe with one of the hunters getting out of it. “That’s my dad I better go” Allison said. I saw Scott realize the same thing that I had. I walked towards the lacrosse field to monitor Scott especially since I knew that his emotions and thoughts would be all over the place now that he found out that Allison’s father had tried to kill him Friday night. Soon enough the practice started, Scott was up after a few guys went. He got hit hard by Jackson and I felt anger radiating off him and the spirit of the wolf getting stronger as Mr. Flintstock spoke to him. I could tell that he had transformed. I also felt Derek approach the field and quickly look towards the forest that was on the other side of the forest.

            “McCall is going to do it again” Mr. Flintstock yelled.

            “Shit” I whispered under my breath as Scott gets into position. I felt a small amount of amusement filter into Derek’s aura. Guess he found my exclamation amusing. I looked back to the forest and my eyes locked with Derek’s for a minute before I looked back to the field. Scott tackled Jackson to the ground before falling to the ground while holding his head. Stile ran towards Scott to help him off the field towards the locker room. Derek somehow managed to make it across the field without anyone noticing and was now standing next to the bleachers that I was sitting on. We shared a look that I could tell meant that Derek wanted me to use my powers to check on Scott. I zeroed into Scott’s aura and could tell that he was completely transformed now but I then feel a shift in his aura and the wolf is under control.

            “He changed back” I whispered knowing that Derek would hear me before getting up and leaving to go home. I picked up my brother from his study session at his friend’s house and went home to cook dinner. I then called my brother down to eat. Afterwards, I did my homework and washed the dishes before going to sleep. The week went by just as fast as the last one. There was one major difference thought. I had gotten into the habit of chilling at Derek’s while my brother was in his study sessions with his friends. The first time I showed up which was the day after the practice, Derek let me in reluctantly. It was a bit tense between us as I sat down on a sofa and took out my chemistry book to start the outline that was due the following day. Derek didn’t say anything he just went to work measuring things. He didn’t even ask why I was there. When I showed up yesterday the door was already open like he was expecting me which I found out that he was and he had a small task for me. He wanted me to plant a purple flower called wolfbane around the grave of his sister in a spiral. When I had asked him why a spiral he had reluctantly replied that it stood for revenge. Other than that, I basically just sat somewhere and did my homework while Derek restored the interior of the house. Sometimes I would take a break and watch him. I remember when I first asked him about it on Wednesday.

~Flashback~

            I sat on the floor of the second story of the house watching Derek add new support beams to what I assumed was a wall. I was taking a break from my homework.

            “Taking my suggestion on restoring this place” I asked.

            “No, just don’t feel like having this place collapse on me” he replied sharply. I could tell he was lying so I smirked and went back to doing my homework.

~End Flashback~

            Anyway, by Friday Scott had yet to tell Mr. Flintstock that he couldn’t play tomorrow night. I did my morning routine and got dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt that had a gold chain that went from the right shoulder across my chest to the left hip. I walked downstairs to find Skyler quickly doing a homework assignment that he forgot about.

            “Skyler this better be the first and last time I find you doing homework in the morning” I scolded. He looked up startled and I burst out laughing. “Come on you can finish in the car” I said one I controlled my laughter. I dropped him off at school and headed to the high school in hopes of catching Scott before school started. I pulled up just as Scott was tying his bike up.

            “Scott” I yelled to get his attention. He turned around as I jogged up to him.

            “What’s up” he asked.

            “Have you told Mr. Flintstock you can’t play tomorrow” I asked.

            “No, I don’t know what to say” he replied.

            “Be vague when explaining and don’t seem nervous” I advised “have to go I’ll see you later”

            “Bye, Alex” he said.

            I ran off to my first class which was Latin. Yes, I know many people believe it is a dead language. Hell, my last school didn’t even offer it but I figured that since my last name literally means guardian in Latin I might as well learn it. Before I know it, I am in my last period class which just so happens to be Algebra 2. I felt Derek in school and made a mental not to ask him about it later. I saw Lydia and Scott talking at the board. Lydia was probably trying to convince Scott to play since Jackson’s hurt thanks to Scott. The rest of last period passed quickly. I got into my car and went to pick up my brother since his friends were having their study session on Saturday before the game and then going to the game. I went home and grabbed a hoodie before going to Derek’s house. I felt Scott going towards the house too. I knew Derek is around so I climbed a tree and decided to listen in. It might answer my question anyway.

            “Derek, Derek” Scott yelled once he got to the house. He looked around a bit before Derek showed up. I hoped he didn’t notice, Laura’s grave. “Stay away from her, she doesn’t know anything” Scott almost growled at Derek.

            “Yeah, what if she does? You think your little buddy Stiles can just google werewolves and now you’ve got all the answers. Is that it? You don’t get it yet Scott but I’m looking out for you think about what can happen. You’re out on the field the aggression takes over and you shift in front of everyone. Your mom, all your friends and when they see you everything falls apart” Derek said before disappearing back into the woods. Scott left and I climbed back down. I went into the house and waited. Soon I heard the sound of the Camaro pulling up and then Derek cuts the engine and walked in.

            “Don’t you think slashing his lacrosse stick was a bit much” I asked.

            “No” he replied.

            “Why were you at the school today” I asked even though I had my suspicion.

            “Returning something” he replied. I was used to his very short and to the point answers. The rest of the time was spent in comfortable silence. The spirits in the house had not bothered me since the first day that I had entered the house. Soon I had to leave to make dinner.

            “Bye Derek see you tomorrow” I said knowing that he would not take me up on my offer for dinner. I walked out the door. I got home and changed before frying some eggplant and cooking some rice. Skyler and I ate in silence and soon I was in my room doing homework until late into the night. I felt Scott and another presence by the Hale House. I looked at the clock and saw that it was past curfew. Scott and Stiles what are they up to I wondered. I focused in on their emotions and found fear, anxiety and excitement. After a while the excitement spikes followed by a quick spike of fear. Then it dawned on me that they had found Laura’s body. I went to sleep since I knew Derek was not home. I woke up before sunrise and got dressed in tight blue sweats and a long sleeved black shirt with a blue vest. I grabbed my keys and walked out of the house towards the Hale House to warn Derek. The Camaro was outside so like usual I walked up to the door and went to knock but the door opened. Derek is standing there with a raised eyebrow.

            “Um, don’t know if you know but Scott and Stiles were here last night and I think they might have found the remains” I said nervously not knowing how he would react.

            “I knew they were here and guessed they found it” he replied stepping out of the doorway to let me come in.

            “If you want you can leave the Camaro in my garage so the cops don’t take it” I offered. He gave me another raised eyebrow, “You know they’re going to call the cops. Scott wants to play today. You don’t want him to so he is going to try to get rid of you by having you arrested.” Derek didn’t reply but walked up the stairs. He came back a few minutes later with keys in his hand and walked out the door. I followed. He walked over to the Camaro and opened the door before giving me a look that clearly said are you coming or not. I walked to the car and opened the passenger side door and got in as Derek tuned on the car. He drove through the forest for a bit before he pulled onto a rood which I realized was my street. “My house is on the right” I said seeing as I am the only house on the right side I did not have to point our which one. He pulled up to my house and I got out to move my car out of the driveway so that he could pull in. I opened the garage for him. He pulled in and turned off the engine. He also locked the Camaro. He walked out the door and went to stand next to the house. I closed the garage and parked my car back into the driveway. I got out and locked my car. “I’ll go back with you” I said.

            “You want to see what happens” Derek stated.

            “Of course,” I said, “wait a minute let me just write a note to my brother.” I ran into the house and wrote on a piece of scrap paper.

            _Went out. If not back yet, pop tarts are in the cabinet_

_Love_

_Lexi_

            I ran back outside. Once I reached Derek he started to walk into the forest.

            “You’re going to have to stop Scott from playing” he said after a few minutes.

            “How do you expect me to do that” I replied.

            “I don’t know, figure something out” he snapped.

            “Grumpy” I whispered under my breath and he glared at me. “Stiles” I said after a few more minutes.

            “What does he have to do with anything” Derek asked.

            “He’s friends with Scott maybe he could convince him” I explained.

            “Ok now convince Stiles that Scot plating is a bad idea” Derek said.

            “Knowing Stiles, he is going to try to talk to you” I told him. By now we had reached the Hale House. I heard sirens in the distance. “Well good luck with being arrested and all” I joked as I went to climb the tree we were standing next to.

            “What are you doing” Derek asked while giving me that are you stupid look.

            “Hiding” I replied looking down. I saw Derek shake his head before he went back into his house. Soon there were police digging up Laura’s remains. Stiles came with Scott and parked under the tree that I was hiding in. A few cops went to arrest Derek. They appeared with a handcuffed Derek a few minutes later. Stiles went and snuck into the cop car which I rolled my eyes at and made a mental not to tell Derek I told you so. Sheriff Skilinski pulled his son out of the car. I jumped down from the tree and went to talk to Scott.

            “Hello, Scott:” I said from behind him. He jumped. He really needs to learn to use his senses.

            “Alex why are you here” he asked. I replied with a raised eyebrow.

            “You’re planning on playing tonight” I stated, “you know Derek isn’t going to be in jail long especially once the body is identified.”

            “What” he asked.

            “It’s his sister” I replied and walked off. I went home to get some breakfast knowing that sooner rather than later I would have to talk to Stiles. I took my keys out of my vest pocket and found the keys to Derek’s Camaro.

            “How did he managed to slip them into my pocket without me knowing,” I said to myself. I clipped his keys onto the clip that had mine before I left the house in search of the Skilinski residence. Skyler’s friend’s parent would be picking him up from the house soon so I wasn’t too worried about leaving him alone. It was not too hard to find Stiles’ house. I parked on the street and went to ring the doorbell but no one answered so I went around the back of the house. I saw a tree whose branches were close enough to the window that I could open the window and enter if it was unlocked. I climbed the tree and as my luck would have it the window was open so I entered into what appeared to be Stiles’ room. I decided to do some snooping until he got home. About an hour later, I heard the front door open and footsteps coming up the stairs. Stiles came into the room mumbling something and totally missed that I was sitting on his bed.

            “Hello, Stiles” I said rising from the bed. His head snapped inn my direction so fast that I thought it would fall off.

            “What are you doing in my room?” He practically yelled at me.

            “I just came by for a friendly chat” I responded keeping my expression as emotionless as possible.

            “And you can’t ring the doorbell like a normal person” he asked.

            “Well I tried but no one was home and I didn’t want to miss you. So, let’s get down to business, you have to convince Scott. He can’t play tonight” I said.

            “Yeah Derek already told me” he said.

            “Good so are you” I said sitting back on the bed.

            “No, he made first line. I am not going to take that away” he replied.

            “So, let me convince you. Pretend you are at the game and Scott shifts just like he did at practice the other day. He can’t control himself so there is no guarantee he won’t kill someone. Then he will either be arrested or killed. So, either you have one or two deaths on your head since you could have at least tried to prevent it” I explained.

            “Fine, fine I’ll try” he said reluctantly.

            “That’s all I ask, see you at the game bye” I said as I got up and walked out the door. I went to the car and then went home to change for the game. I took a quick shower and changed into black skinny jeans, a black tee-shirt, a burgundy hoodie and a black vest with silver chains. I grabbed a dagger that was hidden under my bed and my calf high black boots. I slipped the dagger and its sheath into my right boot. I grabbed my cellphone, wallet and keys before I went to my car. I started it and headed towards the school for the game. I parked my car and went to find a seat. I sat at the far end of the middle row. Soon Allison and her father showed up followed by Lydia who dragged them to the other side of the bleachers. A few minutes later the players came out to warm up and start the game. Once the game started I saw that Scott was playing and looked over to where Stiles was sitting on the bench. He looked nervous. I bent my right leg back a bit so that if need be I could reach the dagger. Derek once told me that pain would help control the wolf sometimes so if Scott transforms I hope to hit him before he causes any harm. I saw Jackson and Scott running towards the ball. Jackson pushed Scott and Scott fell. Then Jackson scores. I could fell Scott’s anger rising. Lydia and Allison held up a sign that I could not read from my position but I felt Scott shift but then he regained control. The other school went ahead and in the last quarter the score was 3 to 5. We were losing. No one had passed the ball to Scott so far. I could tell he was really angry. The wolf was simmering just below the surface. When they restarted the game, the ball went flying and Scott caught it. He dogged all the defenders and scored. Everyone cheered. I could feel the shift take hold so I grabbed the dagger and shifted into my pocket before standing like the rest of the crowd. Scott then scored the tying point. There was only 39 seconds left in the game. I tensed up when Scott stopped running and got surrounded by the opposite team. Just as the clock reached 0 Scott scores. I could feel him panicking and fighting the shift. I stayed on the bleachers tuned into his emotions by now her was fully shifted. After a few minutes, he Shifted back. My cell went off and it is an unknow number.

            “Hello” I answered.

            “Alex” a deep voice replied, “it’s Derek can you give me a ride.”

            “Sure, where are you?” I asked.

            “I’ll meet you at the high school” he said. Then the line went dead so I decided to look for Scott and Stiles while I waited for Derek to show up. I walked towards the locker room since that was were Scott fled to after the game. I saw Allison walking back to the field from the locker rooms.

            “… medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal not human. Derek human not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail.” I heard Stiles say as I entered the room making sure to stay out of sight.

            “Are you kidding” Scot replied.

            “No, here’s the bigger kick in the ass my dad ided the dead girl, both halves”. Her name was Laura Hale” Stiles continued.

            “Hale” Scott asked.

            “Derek’s sister” Stiles finished.

            “I didn’t lie to you, Scott” I said walking into his line of sight. I saw Stiles jump and spin around to face me.

            “What do you mean?” Stiles asked.

            “She told me while you were talking to Derek that Derek wasn’t going to be in jail for long that the body was his sister” Scott responded still looking at me. I turned around and left back to the field before the team came in. By the time I made it back to the field Derek was waiting by the bleachers for me. He rose and eyebrow in my direction and I realized that I had been spending too much time around Derek when I knew that that meant he wanted to know what happened with Scott today.

            “I’ll explain in the car” I replied not wanting to talk about it out in the open. We headed to the parking lot. Sky had texted me that he was going to get ice cream and then his friend’s mom would drop him of at home.

            “No one’s dead” Derek said as soon as we got into the car.

            “Yes, Scott controlled it barely but he did” I responded, “Allison might be the reason.”

            “Allison” Derek questioned.

            “New girl, Argent, he seems to like her” the rest of the ride was silent then.

            “Is the house still under crime scene investigation?” I asked once I pulled into my driveway.

            “It’s county property” he replied.

            “Are you going back” I asked. Derek shot me a glare. “At least stay away from there for tonight, cops will probably be patrolling the area” I said turning off the car.

            “I can handle the cops” he replied gruffly.

            “I’m not suggesting you can’t but I have an extra room if you want to spend the night” I offered.

            “This isn’t just about the cops” he said.

            “Maybe” he raised his eyebrow at me again. I sighed. “Somethings going to happen. I can feel it and its freaking me out. I sense something else, someone else, I don’t know who. It’s always brushing against my senses. It’s a wolf but different from you and Scott. It’s vengeful, it’s angry and I don’t know what to do. I’m scared, I can’t fight it if it comes after me and my brother. I doubt a dagger will do much harm but I need to protect him. I can’t let anyone hurt Sky. He doesn’t even know what is going on.” I looked down at my hands as I talked. I always hated admitting a weakness to anyone but I knew that I needed to now. It was to protect Skyler, my younger brother, the only thing I have left in this world. Derek cleared his throat and I looked up at him.


End file.
